


Wicked [Collab]

by Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Hallucinations, M/M, Other, Surreal, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't want to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked [Collab]

**[Wicked by Holdt & Darcy](http://holdt.webs.com/apps/videos/videos/show/11931663-wicked-collab) ** [**  
** ](http://bit.ly/hnNQfK)

_December 2010_

**Collab: Holdt & Darcy  
**

Fandom: _Stargate SG-1_  


Pairing: _Jack/Daniel_  


Warnings: flashes, surrealism  


Summary: Jack's UST finally becomes too much.

_Music by Chris Isaak_

 

  
[vidders network](http://vidders.net/video/video)  



End file.
